Win Some, Loose Some
by yumivigo
Summary: ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle lo que sentía por él? ¿Por qué me había dicho tantas veces a mí misma que mis sentimientos se callaran? ¿Porqué los había enterrado tan dentro de mí? Ahora gritando, rogaban por salir. Oneshot


**CHANANÁN JUJU ESTE ES MI PRIMER FF DE FAIRY TAIL... COMO NO, COMO BUENA NALU SHIPPER ES DE NATSU Y LUCY, OTP PREDILECTA POR DIOS HIRO, LÍALOS YA T-T BUENO, A PESAR DE HABERME VISTO EL ANIME HACE MUY MUY POQUITO, ME ENCANTÓ ESTA OTP ASÍ QUE SIMPLEMENTE ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR ET VOILÀ, AQUÍ ESTÁ YUMIVIGO ESCRIBIENDO UN NALU POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA!**

**ESTÁ BASADO TRAS LA PELÍCULA (LA MUERTE DE ECLAIR) Y BUENO, CONTIENE ALGO DE SPOILER PARA QUIEN NO HA VISTO LA PELÍCULA DE FAIRY TAIL: LA SACERDOTISA DEL FÉNIX.**

**DESPUÉS DE TODO ÉSTE ROLLO PATATERO OS DEJO CON EL ONESHOT.**

**RECUERDO: NO ME PERTENECEN LOS DERECHOS DE FAIRY TAIL NI SUS PERSONAJES, SOLO LA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

WIN SOME, LOOSE SOME.

Otra vez me dejé llevar por la sensación que abrumaba mis sentidos...

Su calor... su calor me tenía asida, atada de pies a cabeza. Hundí los dedos en su pelo... olía a leña, a bosque, a calor... a fuego.

Natsu, el dragon slayer.

Susurrré su nombre, perdida en sueños, sin saber que era la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y le miré... sus pupilas verdes estudiaron las mías.

Sonrió.

-¿Has dormido bien, Lucy?

No contesté, simplemente le abracé más sin preguntarme qué estaba haciendo ahí o cómo había entrado.

Recordaba haberme quedado dormida llorando entre sus brazos la noche anterior... Eclair había muerto, mi padre había muerto, mi madre había muerto... sólo me quedaba él y Fairy Tail... pero especialmente él.

Quería olvidarme de ésto... de todo... sólo dormir entre los brazos de Natsu y, tal vez, perderme en sus cálidos labios.

Lissana.

La mirada de Lissana me vino a la cabeza y miré a Natsu. Los dos se habían llevado muy bien. Desvié la mirada, avergonzada, pensando en qué no podía haber caído tan bajo, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba primero.

Entonces lo sentí. Natsu alzó una mano y la puso bajo mi mentón, obligándole a mirarle.

-Lucy-, dijo, rojo, luego sonrió-. ¿No vas a echarme?

Cerré los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas a punto de salir.

¿Cómo iba yo a echarle? Hoy, que lo necesitaba tanto. Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces...

Y me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, me dejé llevar otra vez... Natsu era como una marea, una marea de agua cálida que con sus olas me arrastraba más y más

¿Porqué?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle lo que sentía por él?

¿Por qué me había dicho tantas veces a mí misma que mis sentimientos se callaran? ¿Porqué los había enterrado tan dentro de mí? Ahora gritando, rogaban por salir.

Así mis manos al rededor de sus mechones y me apreté contra el hasta el punto de sentir el dolor en mis costillas, hasta sentir que ya no me quedaba el aire en los pulmones, que jadeantes, buscaban la manera de respirar... como mis pensamientos, hundidos en el mar de mi interior, hartos de aguantar.

Natsu aspiraba con fuerza, y podía escuchar su corazón latir tras su pecho con rudeza. Correspondía a mi abrazo.

_-¿La magia es buena o mala?_

Había preguntado ayer. Si es buena... ¿Hay algo que me haga olvidar el adiós de Eclair? ¿Hay algo que me ayude a querer seguir adelante? ¿Un conjuro? ¿Un hechizo?

-Lucy-, dijo, me hizo abrir los ojos y tomé aire ruidosamente-. Tengo que decirte algo.

Asentí, a modo de respuesta.

-Te quiero, Lucy.

Me perdí.

Las palabras parecían rebotar con eco en cada lugar de mi habitación, pero realmente sólo habían rebotado en mi mente.

Y me hizo mirarle a los ojos, de nuevo, agarrando mi mentón.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que sentía el cálido aliento de Natsu sobre mis labios.

Me miraba serio, buceando en mis ojos, buscando algo en ellos. ¿Algo que yo misma había escondido, tal vez?

Natsu pocas veces me había mirado así y, he de reconocer, que al hacerlo me hacía sonrojar.

Entonces, él se acercó, despacio, buscando la precaución a una negativa que no encontró, hasta unir nuestros labios.

Fin.

**AYE SIR! NEEEE ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO MI PRIMER ONESHOT DE NATSU Y LUCY DE FAIRY TAIL, ES ALGO QUE TENÍA EN MENTE DESDE HACÍA TIEMPO PERO NO SABÍA COMO... MEH -.- FAV Y REVIEWS. TODA CRÍTICA ME SIRVE DE AYUDA! ARIGATOU!**


End file.
